Spoken For
by Mac-alicious
Summary: It was hard to accept that the ones they wanted were already spoken for. Multiple ships.


**A/N:** Here's a short little drabble-y thing I wrote for. It's like a bunch of little drabble-y things on different ships. I think the idea came from a line in the song We Belong Together by Gavin De Graw. I don't know. I guess these would have to be set prior to Episode 13: The Thin Line…. I don't know if it really matters. I don't even think this is all that good. But that's fine…Enjoy. R&R! Thanks. –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GG.

**Spoken For**

**Rufus and Lily, the One That Got Away**

She had been the one. He had always known that she was it. One could come up with a world of excuses—they were too young to know, they weren't right for each other, they wanted different things—for why they should be together. He, however, _knew_ that she was what he wanted.

He had loved Allison, there was no doubt. And he loved the family they had created together. But Lily had a hold on him that had never been relinquished over years apart.

No matter what had happened since they had parted ways, his heart belonged to her alone. He longed to have just one more taste of her to soothe his aching soul. It was the desperate way he missed her that urged him so.

It was a shame that they couldn't find a way to be together and that she could continue with the sham of an engagement to Bart Bass. But she had made up her mind, and if nothing else, he knew a person could never argue with this van der Woodsen woman.

**Nate and Serena, the One He's Always Wanted**

The golden haired Serena van der Woodsen, had always attracted his attention, and his affections. He could try and say that Blair was his only true love and he couldn't live without her, but he was a lousy liar. Born and bred by liars and schemers and thieves, Nate was the odd one out. He could play the part well enough, only because he had to, but with Serena back in town it was getting more and more difficult.

She was damn distracting.

Serena was the girl that seemed unattainable—and she was as he was with Blair and she was always flitting around from guy to guy. Then he had her for one fleeting moment before she was gone, physically gone. It had only spurred his obsession, addiction, further.

When she came back she was different, but yet, at the same time, she was still the girl he had found in his dreams as she always would be.

But she was happy with the Humphrey guy, Dan. And as much as Nate wanted to hate him, he couldn't. Dan was a good guy and he didn't have bad taste.

**Chuck and Blair, the One That Was Never His**

This was not him. He didn't do the whole sappy, blush when she looks at you, drawing silly hearts in notebook margins, love struck puppy dog thing. But Blair had turned him into a soft, fluffy _marshmallow_.

And she wasn't even his.

That was the effect Blair had on a person. She drove them to the point of insanity, yet could still keep them hanging on and worshipping at her feet.

This was not him.

He was Chuck Bass, for God's sake. He didn't settle for one woman. He didn't settle, period. But Blair had him wanting only her. The fact that she was his best friend's girl didn't deter him in the least. He would fight a vicious battle for what he wanted, but the fight for Blair was a losing battle. Hopeless.

He couldn't understand why he was being tortured so. He would have gladly returned to his old lifestyle of fraternizing with any willing woman he encountered. But he had acquired a taste for Blair—a hunger that could be sated by no other. It was rather unfortunate.

**Vanessa and Dan, the One She Let Go**

She had probably made the biggest mistake of her life in letting him go. All her excuses about ruining their friendship and being afraid seem so stupid now that she had realized how she really felt about Dan. He had told her he _loved_ her and she had rejected him. Oh how she wished she could take it back.

Now she had to watch him be all lovey dovey with golden girl Serena. All because she was the best friend, the position she had assigned herself in her stupidity. That was where letting him slip away had gotten her.

Dan was such a great guy. Down to earth, sweet, smart—in essence the perfect guy. _Her_ perfect guy. And he was with someone else. She tried to be happy for him, to be there for him, even if it meant interacting with his 'goddess divine.' But it must show, her true agenda, because Blair was on her case about loyalty and how to act when it comes to these unwanted situations.

She could try with all her might to get Dan to look her way again, but no matter what she does nothing will work with Serena in the picture.

**All there is left to do is Hope**

It was hard to accept that the ones they wanted were already spoken for. But it gave them a chance to hope that it would change eventually. That maybe there was a greater reason that they couldn't be with the one they wanted just yet. That those people are meant for them, any one could see that they could love them more than any other. They are left to hope that one day, one day it will be them and only them.


End file.
